Investigations will be undertaken to improve methodology for estimation of portal blood flow in man, determine the effects of various drugs and foods on portal blood flow, ascertain the influence of reduced portal flow on distribution of indicators in hepatic compartments, and determine the relationship of portal blood flow patterns to untoward effects of surgical decompression.